creepypastafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Wiki Creepypasta:Proyecto Guillotina/Adopciones
Astoria y Sid son los encargados del proyecto. Orfanato Different Pairs (Of Wings) No es la peor traducción, pero debe ser perfeccionada. CREPY YO. "No soy tu solución pero sí un mejor disfraz" (discusión) 13:07 25 ene 2016 (UTC) : Empezando proceso de traducción.-- 16:46 3 sep 2016 (UTC) UBOA .Otra victima del traductor de Google.--'[[Usuario:Dr.Zhou.000|'以西结书']]' 70px|link=Contribuciones:Dr.Zhou.000"Somos lo que comemos". 17:22 26 ene 2016 (UTC) Es corta y sencilla de traducir, no debo tardar más de una semana. ---x-ANZUS-x- (discusión) 22:48 28 sep 2016 (UTC) :Edición terminada 'Traté de darle más coherencia, espero sea suficiente para que sea retirada del Centro de Adopciones ---x-ANZUS-x- (discusión) 01:42 4 oct 2016 (UTC) 9, solo eso No sé si es mala redacción, o mala traducción. Creo que la segunda. CREPY YO. "No soy tu solución pero sí un mejor disfraz" (discusión) 13:42 27 ene 2016 (UTC El arlequín .------- La verdadera visión del mundo .------- La voz de una asesina .------- El duelo .------- El espantapájaros .------- 7 Puertas del Infierno .------- : , aún así me lo llevo. c: -- 19:06 27 feb 2016 (UTC) La Piú Bella .--- 05:51 20 jun 2016 (UTC) Dark Link En mi opinión creo que es buena,pero tiene mala traducción-- Almendra Wisp .------- ¿Existe El Snuff? .------- El Conde de Abanondes Yo estaba cuando el usuario dijo que escribiría esta historia, es más, Abanondes es un fail mío, y como veo que tiene algunos errores que pueden ser mejorados, quiero hacerlo, así que me la pido por... 30 días, ¿por qué no? (probablemente termine mucho antes, pero ya que) :'Actualización 02/03/2016: Por varios problemas que he tenido no he podido editarla antes, lo estoy haciendo poco a poco así que pido disculpas y, principalmente, paciencia. Maybe Mala traducción.-- La lluvia de un pianista Mala traudcción. CREPY YO/Norberto Kicillof. "No soy tu solución pero sí un mejor disfraz". Norberto vive en nuestros corazones.(? (discusión) 13:16 22 feb 2016 (UTC) Bloody ángel Mala ortografía. Me sorprendía que nadie la hubiera puesto... / Skinwalker Mala traducción.--/ Cura para el cáncer .------- Noche de Brujas .-------- El túnel prohibido .------- The Baby Alive Doll .------- La desaparición de Oliver Thomas .------- Un secuestro .------- Rap Rat .------- Tú y la pianista .------- The Legend of Zelda: Archivos Secretos ión|Mala traducción}}.------- {.------- Quo Croce/Firma}} : Empezando proceso de trad.------- : Empezando proceso de traducción.-- 16:46 3 sep 2016 (UTC) Hypno’s Lullaby .------- : Empezando proceso de traducción.-- 16:46 3 sep 2016 (UTC) Freddy butcher .-- Issie Nathan the nobody .-- Issie Big daddy and sleeping daugher .------- Lepidosauromorpha Superioris .-------- : Fácil, a lo mejor no me tardo más de tres días. / Quieres ver un truco de magia?-papagrande / Eterno infierno Sé que yo lo subí, pero necesita alguien que le dedique algo de tiempo y amor para que sea bienvenida en la wiki. / : No te preocupes en unos días estará lista. / --Wuicho Lr 50px [discusión:Wuicho Lr|[Soy, El unico 7u7 ]] 14:47 27 oct 2016 (UTC) Jvk1166z.esp Traductor de Google. 20:40 24 mar 2016 (UTC) : Empezando proceso de traducción.-- 16:46 3 sep 2016 (UTC) Raven Ranger Traductor de Google. 02:45 29 mar 2016 (UTC) Arcane .-- Issie : Empezando proceso de traducción.-- 16:46 3 sep 2016 (UTC) Nick Vanill .-- Issie : Yo me encargo Deja Vu , pide una familia amorosa.-- 03:49 21 sep 2016 (UTC) La sombra de mi sombra Tiene pinta de mala traducción, pero una buena mala traducción, de esas que se entiende lo que dice casi en todo momento xD El que quiera un trabajito fácil, aquí hay uno. Y recuerda no le abras a desconocidos No es mala la historia, y refuerza el hecho de que a veces los Usuarios no registrados aportan cosas buenas. El único defecto es la mala redacción y las faltas de ortografía (que probablemente se me pasaron algunas por alto mientras la leía) Anub / Alyss Bly / Neizan No la leí completa, pero se nota que necesita una redacción mejor. Espero alguien se encargue. El origen de Death Clown La ortografía es pasable, tiene algunos errores pero nada del otro mundo, sin embargo la redacción va de pésima a paupérrima, y eso es poco decir. Tormenta Lo admito, no la leí más que el primer párrafo, pero ya ahí deja bastante claro que es una mala traducción. El espíritu de la hermana Diana parte final El artículo está bastante bien, pero requiere algunas correcciones gramaticales, y un poquito de redacción Lost Dog GhostHouse.exe Proyecto Nexus V1 HB kay The Chord Parody 45px It never ends... Yaks Demon Mala ortografía y redacción no especialmente buena. / Fenter Woods Mala traducción. Silueta Mala ortografía y algo de redacción. / Remenber Me: I’m Nixo… Hasta el título está mal. / La casa negra Mala ortografía. /